Ojos
by RociFri
Summary: Sasuke pudo ver profundamente los ojos de ella; eran grandes, acuosos y de un hermoso color perlado. Sasuke jamás había visto ojos semejantes, tan bellos y perfectos.


Naruto y sus personajes no son míos.

Capítulo único.

 **.**

 **Ojos**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Algún día veras a los ojos de una niña y pensarás que son los más hermosos que jamás hayas visto. Algún día, tu mi pequeñito, también te enamorarás"._

Sasuke infló sus regordetas mejillas, muy molesto con su madre. Él quería mucho a su mamá, pero su más sincera opinión, es que estaba loca.

Y chasqueó la lengua, terminando de beber la última gota de su vaso de leche con chocolate. Sí, su mamá debería estar bien mal, porque nunca podrían existir ojos más bonitos que los suyos. Su mamá era la mujer más hermosa de toda la tierra, de todo el mundo, ¡de todo el universo! Él sólo podía amar a su madre y a nadie más.

Las demás niñas de su edad eran muy molestas y siempre chillaban. Estaba esa tal Ino Yamanaka que siempre lo acosaba, era fea y muy irritante. Luego esa otra llamada Sakura, que siempre lo veía como si sufriera de un derrame cerebral. Todas ellas eran unas torpes.

Él nunca se enamoraría de una niña así.

Y muy conforme con su decisión, tomó su dinosaurio de peluche y salió al bosque. Iba a entrenar, para así hacerse más fuerte y más alto, de esa forma su mamá dejaría de tratarlo como un niño… claro, mientras siguiera sirviéndole un vaso de leche con chocolate todos los días, él podría crecer hasta el cielo.

Inmediatamente frunció el ceño, juntando ambas cejas a su pequeña frente. Endureció los ojos y gruñó. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí, en su lugar favorito? Ese sitio era solamente suyo y no lo compartía con nadie. ¡Quería que esa chiquilla se largara de ahí!

Apretó los puños y se acercó hasta ella, carraspeando la garganta para sonar muy intimidante, entonces le habló.

—¡Hey! ¿qué haces aquí?

La niña no respondió, ni siquiera lo miró. Tembló como un ovillo y sollozó.

—¡No me gusta que estés aquí! ¡Vete! ¡Es mi lugar, mío!

Ella continuó sin obedecer. Sasuke la contempló. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso estaba sorda y no escuchaba sus muy severas amenazas?

Y lo único que se le ocurrió fue tomar una ramita que se encontraba en el suelo y picar su espalda.

—¡Hey, niña! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Fue entonces que la pequeña levantó el rostro en ese instante. Sasuke quedó casi petrificado al observar su rostro manchado por gruesas lágrimas y su delgada boca curvada con graciosos pucheros. Y Sasuke pudo ver profundamente los ojos de ella; eran grandes, acuosos y de un hermoso color perlado. Sasuke jamás había visto ojos semejantes, tan bellos y perfectos.

Se quedó sin saliva por un momento, estático.

—Yo… —sorbió la nariz y se puso de pie, frente a él—. Ya-ya me iba. L-lo siento tanto.

Reaccionó cuando ella dio el primer paso para alejarse. Sasuke no quería que se fuera, no porque le importara o algo, sino porque era muy curioso y lo había hecho enfadar bastante. Esa niña estaba en su lugar secreto, y esa niña tenía unos ojos más bonitos que los de su mamá.

Eso lo hacía enfurecer. Tenía que detenerla para… para decirle que era fea y que no volviera a pararse ahí, en su pedacito especial del bosque.

Sin saber porqué, le lanzó la rama justo en la cabeza. Esa fue una idea genial.

La niña se detuvo y se giró, con una expresión muy triste. Sasuke dudó al encontrarla así, sus ojos sólo se veían más bonitos… ¿cómo se verían sin lágrimas? Seguro serían más hermosos. Y negó unas diez veces con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó al fin, y toda esa mascara de ogro gruñón había desaparecido. La niña se sorprendió, y se secó los rastros del llanto—. ¿Es que te regañaron muy feo?

Ella asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su corta melena se agitara un poco.

—A mí me regañan muy seguido —continuó Sasuke—. Mi mamá siempre me dice que tengo que comer todas las verduras, pero a mí no me gustan los guisantes. Mi mamá también me dice que tengo que bañarme diario y hacer el aseo, pero no me gusta mojarme, y me gusta tener mis juguetes regados, así siempre podría usarlos cada vez que quisiera —se acercó a ella—. A veces me castigan, además.

—N-no se dice así —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Se-se dice: Además, a veces me castigan.

Sasuke bufó, inconforme.

—Se dice como yo lo dije. Estás equivocada tú.

—Tú estás equivocada —corrigió y Sasuke frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. Ella rió—. Me obligan a estudiar todos los días por la tarde.

Sasuke se perdió en esa sonrisa, y en la forma que exhibían sus ojos alegres. Se sentía repentinamente mal, porque ahora había descubierto unos ojos más bonitos que los de su mamá.

—Cuando sonríes y te ves linda —dijo.

—Te ves linda cuando sonríes —corrigió nuevamente. Después se sonrojó al descifrar el significado de sus palabras.

Y Sasuke permaneció con la carita endurecida, más molesto todavía, ¿por qué estaba tan roja ahora como los tomates que cocinaba su mamá? ¡Qué niña tan extraña! Podría tener unos ojos lindísimos, pero era muy rara.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **NA:**

Mañana me levanto temprano para ir a trabajar... pero tenía que sacar esto de alguna manera, jaja.

¿Cómo me va con el SasuHina? Le estoy tomando un poco de cariño a la pareja, aunque Hinata me es muy difícil de manejar. Si tienen fics SasuHina que puedan recomendarme, se los agradecería mucho, leerlos me ayudarán a escribir mejor sobre la pareja.

(PD para quienes leen mis historias SasuIno: No abandonaré nunca a mi OTP favorita).


End file.
